A fluffy sandwich
by NIchiki
Summary: Hyperactive blond with a camera: Check..Scantily clad ladies: Check...Men with waaay too much time on their hands? Yeah, just another day at Fairy Tail.


** A fluffy sandwich**

**Jason Aries Pairing**

**Rated T**

**(Btw I own nothing of Fairy Tail, but I damn well want to.)**

* * *

CLICK...FLASH

"Um ow." Lucy rubbed her eyes, seeing the irritating white spots dancing in her vision and heard snickering all around her. She turned a glare to the two women sitting next to her, or in their general direction, as she couldn't tell which dot belonged to who. "Shut up."

"THAT WAS SOO COOOOL!" Jason shouted from somewhere to her right.

"Awww Lu's, grumpy." Levy teased and she clearly felt a finger poke her cheek until she swatted at the appendage, bringing more giggles.

"I am not." She slumped in her seat crossing her arms as she closed her eyes and willed the damn spots to magically disappear. "I just didn't get much sleep last night that's all." Lucy grumbled secretly hoping they would just drop the subject already, but really anyone who had two brain cells to rub together knew that would happen when Gray and Natsu announced their rivalry over and would never fight each other again.

Cana leaned in from behind her chair with a leer. "Oh really? And who was it that rocked our celestial mages socks, pray tell?"

Lucy looked up at the brunette with a sneer, hoping that she could steer this conversation into more safer waters. There was no way in hell she wanted these batshit people any deeper into her personal life then they already were. It was bad enough to walk into her apartment and see one lounging in his underwear, one with his head stuffed in her fridge acting like he hadn't eaten in a century and the other with her face becoming close personal friends with her panty drawer. She never did know what Happy did there, but she cringed knowing that little ball of fur loved hiding fish in the weirdest of places. That would explain why her towels smelled of low tide though. "And who said it was a person, hmm? Maybe I was up all night working on my novel, or maybe I was organizing my sock drawer. For all you know I could've been alphabetizing my soup cans."

Cana raised a brow clearly not taken with my sarcastic comebacks. "Ok spill. What's the toy called and where'd you get it?"

Levy snorted, slapping a hand over her mouth as Lucy bust out laughing along with the other women around their group.

Mira smacked Cana's shoulder with a small frown, but you could see she was trying not to laugh as well. "You're lucky Jason didn't hear that Cana."

The brunette grinned and shrugged. "He probably wouldn't know what I'm talking about anyways."

"Juvia's confused." The water mage piped up. "What sort of toys does Lucy have?"

Wide eyes landed on the water mage as the circle of women glanced at each other with pursed lips trying so hard not to smile and wondered who would explain it to her. In unison their eyes landed on Cana and Mira smacked her hand over the brunettes mouth as she was just about to open it and probably blow the innocent water mages mind. She really didn't need any more ideas rolling around in that brain of hers, Grays sanity was hanging by a thread with the woman's antics as it was.

Mira waved a hand with a nervous giggle. "Oh don't worry about it Juvia, Cana's just drunk and doesn't know what shes saying half the time.

Juvia pouted and sank back into her chair knowing she wasn't going to get a straight answer.

"I do wonder if he gets more than we think he does." Erza remarked, shoveling another forkful of cake into her mouth as she tracked the hyperactive young man running around the guild.

"You mean if the whole shouting and running around like a 3 year old hopped up on sugar schtick is an act?" Lisanna remarked.

Lucy tilted her head, smirking as Jason managed to snap a few shots of Grays birthday suit while he squawked looking for his lost clothes. Juvia chose that moment to rush over with his underpants much to the red faced ice mages relief and embarrassment.

_'I swear that woman has a radar for his underwear.'_ Lucy snorted.

Levy lowered her gale force glasses, peeking at the blond streak zipping around them. "Hmm you never know. It is kind of hard to imagine he wouldn't know anything of that nature given it was his job to dig into peoples lives and everyone has skeletons in their closets. But then again you never know, he's not much older than us."

"Unless he's lived under a rock his whole life." Cana muttered as she draped herself over the back of Lucy's chair, resting her chin on her head and nuzzled her nose into the blondes hair, enjoying her protests with a smirk.

Lucy pushed at the brunette futilely with a growl. "Dammit Cana. I just washed my hair and I don't want you breathing your beer breath all over me. It's hard enough to find a shampoo that isn't too strong, I don't need to walk around smelling like a brewery. Not everyone is attracted to bottom shelf whiskey."

"I take offense to that." Cana replied, setting down her mug and really messing up the blondes locks for good measure and made sure to blow even more on the blondes hair. "Many men find the smell of a brewery attractive."

"Bacchus doesn't count, Cana." Lucy griped, swatting the brunettes hands away, trying to smooth her hair back down with a scowl.

The girls looked at each other confused before Erza turned to her with an raised brow. "Since when are you particular about your shampoo, Lucy?"

"Yeah, usually you're like, the smellier the better! So Natsu would stop sneaking into your bed cause the smell would drive him away." Lisanna pointed out.

Lucy stiffened as the words registered into their minds, eyes going wide for a second until they narrowed, zeroing in on the blond.

"Somethin' you wanna share with the rest of the class Miss Heartfilia?" Cana tilted the blondes head up to look at her a truly evil smirk on her face making the hair stand up on the blondes arms.

She stubbornly looked away. Maybe if they couldn't see her eyes while she talked they couldn't tell if she was lying. "I have no idea what you're talking about." But she was subtly twitching under their scrutiny, trying desperately not to squirm, knowing any action would intrigue them even more. These women smelled blood and like the sharks they were, they zeroed in on it's source.

Mira leaned over the table with a smile that raised the hairs on everyone's necks. "Spill it woman." She had that crazy baby gleam in her eyes that made her even more sinister than when she was in Satan mode and nothing would sway her from her quest.

Lucy swallowed hard and leaned back from the ominous aura as she darted her eyes around, begging anyone to intervene, but not surprisingly all eyes seemed to be averted. She licked her lips nervously. "I… errr..."

"TIME FOR THE BEAUTIFUL WOMEN OF FAIRY TAIL'S SWIMSUIT SHOOT EXTRAVAGANZA!"

Everyone rocked to the side with the exuberance of that sentence and tried to get the ringing out of their ears. Discreetly Lucy smiled, as Jason just inadvertently saved her butt and vowed to pay him back. She jumped up and pumped a fist into the air. "Ok! Let's all go and pick out our best suit guys!"

Mira gave her a pointed look as the rest of the women went to fetch their own suits. "We'll talk about this later, Lucy."

Lucy hung her head. "Dammit." A burst of smoke and sparkles next to her made her jump and yelp as her ever faithful spirit Virgo emerged with a shiny black two piece. She always seemed to be one step ahead of everyone else. The top consisted of what would be considered a corset, complete with chains made of circles holding the scraps of fabric together. It was definitely risque and looked more like lingerie, but Lucy had to admit she liked it and wondered if a certain someone would as well.

"Princess, your suit." She bowed. "Punishment?"

Lucy waved her hand as she held up the two piece to scrutinize it until she heard a whistle from across the room and hid it in her arms with a blush. "No, no punishment this time Virgo. Thank you though."

Virgo bowed again, and was just about to poof back out when a blond blur came into focus, snapping a few pictures of the spirit.

"OOOH VIRGO, SOOO COOL!" He suddenly froze and everyone could swear they saw a light bulb go off in his head with an audible 'ding'. "HEY! YOUR SPIRITS ARE A PART OF FAIRY TAIL TOO, SO WE NEED THEM TO BE IN THE SHOOT TOO!" If possible his smile grew even wider and he was bouncing so fast she swore he was vibrating on the spot. "CAN ARIES COME OUT TOO? I NEED SOME SHOTS OF HER!"

Lucy smiled, grateful someone else thought of her spirit friends as a part of their guild as well. "I see no problem with it." She turned to Virgo. "Think you can go back and let all the ladies know?"

Virgo nodded and disappeared.

The girls sought sanctuary in a back room to change without any lecherous interruptions and they made damn sure no one would be tempted to peek. Erza stood guard outside the door already clad in a frilly red suit discouraging any wandering eyes. She was the only one who could still look menacing amongst all those ruffles, holding her trusty sword.

The girls filed out of the room and stopped in front of Jason as he gushed and pointed to the back door.

"ALRIGHT LADIES, OUT TO THE POOL! THIS IS GONNA BE SO AWESOME!" He chortled like a little school girl, clapping his hands in delight and leading the way.

"Ok, now I want you ladies to just go ahead and have fun. Toss some beach balls around and...OH! I see you've got a volleyball net across the pool! In that case lets have you split up into teams and instead of a regular game, we'll mix it up a bit."

"How so?" Mira inquired.

"We'll have some of you ladies on each others shoulders as you play, sort of like a weird game of chicken, but with volleyball! It'll be SOO COOOL!"

"Oooh good idea!" Levy gushed.

Mira clapped her hands getting everyone's attentions. "Ok so here's what we'll do. I'll split us into two groups which will be labeled the bottoms and the tops." She smiled as a round of giggles erupted from the group and Cana laughed boisterously.

As Mira went through the women sorting them into either group Virgo popped up with Lyra and the blonde had to let out a laugh at the pair. Virgo had gone all out with her suit complete with a simple black piece of fabric covering all her pertinent parts complete with crisscrossing straps of what she assumed was leather, showing her love of bondage. Lyra had gone much more safe though with a polka dotted, halter top suit, with a cute ruffle skirt that swished with her movements.

Lyra immediately latched onto Lucy with a hug. "Oooh Lucy, you look gorgeous!"

Lucy returned her embrace fondly before pulling away. "Thanks, yours looks so adorable Lyra and yours is absolutely you Virgo, nice choice."

Virgo nodded. "Thank you Princess. Lyra and I decided we'll stay out for about 15 minutes or so and then switch with Aquarius and Aries so you don't end up overtaxing your magic too much."

"Good idea." Lucy mused as Mira sorted Lucy and Lyra into tops while Virgo was named a bottom.

Virgo turned to regard the takeover mage. "I'm very versatile as a top or bottom Miss Mira. However since my Princess is prone to clumsiness I must insist on being her bottom."

She said it with such a serious look that it made most of the women burst out laughing and Lucy shake her head.

"Mira doesn't mean what you're thinking Virgo. We'll be playing volleyball with some of us on each others shoulders."

"Ah, I understand." She strolled over to the edge of the pool and jumped in, turning her back to Lucy. "Climb on Princess."

Seeing this the other women followed suit as Jason squealed orders in a high voice as his excitement took over.

Lucy gingerly settled herself on top of Virgo and was just getting comfortable when a brilliant flash of gold erupted and blinded her for a few seconds.

"PRINCESS, YOUR PRINCE IS HERE!"

With a yelp Virgo righted her flailing mistress as Lucy turned to see a scantily clad Loke adjusting his sunglasses, his eyes firmly glued to the scantily clad women.

"Dammit! No Loke! This is for the women only." She pointed at him with a scowl. "You're not invited."

"Hiya Leo!" Lyra waved from the shoulders of Cana as the ball was thrown from side to side to get the feel of playing differently.

Loke absently waved back and pouted as Virgo turned so Lucy could see him without kinking her back.

"But Princess, I only came to watch and make sure you wouldn't get hurt." he whined pitifully, his lower lip pushed out trembling slightly.

Lucy growled as she inadvertently tightened her fingers in Virgos short locks which brought about a rather disturbing smile from the spirit and murmurings of getting punishment. Loke and Lucy froze, giving the spirit weird looks at her odd behavior before they both shrugged.

Sighing as she watched the Leos antics, knowing he would just find some other way to spy, Lucy slumped and gave in. "Fine. Just stay… over… there." She pointed to some loungers across the way. "And I mean over there. No diving in to supposedly "save" someone. No accidentally falling into the water to grope anybody you pervy Lion. "

He grinned, showing off a set of very sharp teeth. "Now Princess, you know there's no one I'd rather grope then you." He purred only to freeze for a second as a subsonic growl registered in his ears, but continued on to sit down and enjoy the show when he couldn't pinpoint the source as the rest of the men filed out of the guild with the same intentions. It was a guild full of perverts after all and none could pass up a chance to leer at scantily clad women. Gray took a seat beside Loke and was immediately noticed by a swooning Juvia as she held up a struggling Wendy.

"Gray, watch Juvia!" She shouted, scrambling to right a dangerously tilting Wendy before she plunged into the pool.

"Juvia, c-careful!" Wendy whined.

When the girls got into position they started their game albeit very clumsily as they were definitely not used to only moving their top halves and having no control over their bottoms. Their movements brought about more laughter from the men as some women overcompensated for their actions and ended up in the pool. However when they resurfaced, dripping in water and their suits clinging to their curves, the laughter died out real quick. Instead eyes bugged and mouths were too busy drooling to do much of anything else.

"Ever, move to the right, they're gonna shoot for that open spot over there!" Lisanna shouted.

"Hey, only my team can call me that you pipsqueak!" The older woman snapped back but moved into position anyways.

"That's not what I've heard from Elfman, Ever." Mira shouted back barely managing to keep Laki from taking a plunge.

"No one asked you demon woman. Butt out!" Evergreen hissed, turning a startling shade of magenta.

Bisca snorted as she jumped making Asuka squeal as the little girl managed to slap the ball to the other side of the net. "I don't know who you think you're foolin' missy. Just admit it already. It's not like everybody doesn't already know."

"Focus ladies!" Erza scolded, holding a trembling Levy on her broad shoulders.

Mira laughed on the other side of the net. "It's just a game Erza and even if we were keeping score we'd be winning."

Levy laughed nervously as Erza's aura darkened, awakening her competitive side before letting out a yelp as the red head sprang into action barking orders here and there and even pushing people into position.

"We are going to win this team!" She roared. "We will not be defeated!"

Virgo moved to the side of the pool and deposited Lucy on the side as she motioned to Lyra their time was up.

"Princess, we'll be switching with Aquarius and Aries now." She bowed and disappeared with a poof and Lyra did the same with a small wave.

Almost immediately two pops followed their departure, suspiciously followed by a squeak and another pop before the smoke cleared showing Aquarius sporting a brilliant blue sequined bikini top and striking an alluring pose which sent Jason into near hysterics.

"OMG SO COOOL! LOOK THIS WAY! YEAH, NOW GIMME THOSE BEAUTIFUL EYES!" He stopped suddenly looking around in confusion. "Hey where's Aries? Isn't she coming out too?"

The almost sad tone of voice he used startled the blond and she wondered at the gentle look in his eyes and frowned when she didn't spot the shy ram either. Her brown eyes surveyed the scene but could find hide nor hair of the spirit. "Umm, Aquarius, where's Aries?"

The mermaid scowled as she looked around and groaned. "Oh for the love of..."

With a pop she disappeared, confusing Lucy further until she reappeared with a struggling Aries trying to get out of her grasp and hide behind the mermaid.

"Oh come on Aries, its not that bad. Quit being such a drama queen." She huffed, flicking her hair over her shoulder.

"I'm sorry! But this is highly inappropriate!" She squealed.

Lucy moved to the side to see the nervously wiggling ram and squawked as the spirit spotted her and bowled her over, clinging to her desperately.

"I'm sorry Princess!" Lucy managed to get into sitting position and frowned as the ram damn near tried to crawl into her suit with her.

Cana had climbed out of the pool at that point to get a drink and crouched down next to Lucy. "What's up with her?"

"Don't know." Lucy murmured, tilting the rams face up to see her eyes. "What's wrong Aries?"

The rams eyes grew wide as she sported quite the blush and wiggled in Lucy's lap, sputtering little apologies.

"Oh pay her no mind." Aquarius huffed, crossing her arms across her chest. "She's just embarrassed to be in a bikini."

The response sent the ram into even higher squeals as she tried to hide herself in Lucy's bosom, which brought about whoops and whistles from the male crowd. The blonde just managed to keep her breasts from popping out and wrapped an arm around Aries which of course brought even more catcalls from the peanut gallery.

"Will you perverted idiots shut the hell up! Damn." Shooting them a glare Lucy patted the overly embarrassed spirit's back soothingly and softened her features as she tried to comfort her friend.

"Now now Aries. You shouldn't be embarrassed, you look adorable in your bathing suit." And truly she did. While it was indeed what you'd call a two piece it barely showed that much skin. In fact her regular attire looked like it showed off more skin but maybe that wasn't the issue. It was in a rather cute shade of yellow with little sheep jumping fences in the background and it reminded her of a little girls suit rather than something for an older woman, but it fit the ram spirit beautifully.

"She should be thankful she got that one." Aquarius grumbled. "Virgo was bound and determined to get her into something a lot kinkier involving some kind of chain mail sort of thing, until Lyra intervened." The mermaid ducked with a scowl as the volley ball came dangerously close to beaning her. "Hey! Watch it!"

"Well don't stand there in the middle of a game!" Erza shouted back. It looked liked the red head had ditched Levy to really get into the game along with Mira and everyone else thought they'd better get out of the way as their competition roared out of control.

Mira punted the ball over the net with a grunt as Erza moved into position, smacking it back over.

"That all you got Erza?" Mira sneered, her usually cute face showing the competitive spirit she had during her teen years.

"Not even close!" The redhead spat back.

The other women had clearly decided their lives were more important than being drowned by the two crazy women so they fanned around the pool watching the spectacle instead at a safe distance.

"ALRIGHT! AN EPIC BATTLE OF VOLLEYBALL BETWEEN TITANIA AND MIRA! COOOL!" Lucy honestly wondered how he got his finger to move so fast on the shutter and not break it with his excitement.

"I got 100 on Erza!" Cana yelled.

"Put me down for 200 on Mira-nee!" Lisanna shouted.

"250 that they totally destroy the pool." Levy yelled.

"Put me down for 275 on both forgetting they're even playing and just start fighting." Gray piped up.

"I'll put 300 on them getting into a wrestling match and both lose their tops while rolling around on the..."

"LOKE!" Lucy yelled.

"What?" he looked over with a sheepish smile as Gray snickered at his friend.

By then the game had devolved into nothing more than batting around what used to look like a ball as the rest of the guild shouted out encouragements.

Lucy stood slowly as Aries clung to her like a barnacle, glad that they weren't inside of the guild going nuts this time. The damages would've probably given Makarov another ulcer.

Her thoughts were cut off as a blond blur zipped in front of her.

"OOOH ARIES! OH MY GOD, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! SOO COOOL! LOOK THIS WAY PLEASE!"

Aries screeched and freaked out, disappearing with a pop as Lucy stood there confused and dazed as Jason pouted.

"Awww man. She was too fast and I didn't get the shot."

Aquarius rolled her eyes.

SMACK

"Dammit!"

And then let out a shriek as the volleyball thwacked into the back of her head. "Oh, you two are sooo dead!?" Her fiery eyes turned towards the two women who had indeed forgotten all about the ball and decided to grapple in the pool instead. The mermaid jumped into the fray and attempted to drown them with her water attacks much to the various hoots and hollers of the men moving around the side of the pool to get a good vantage point.

Another pop sounded and Lucy gaped as Virgo stood with a squirming Aries thrown over her shoulder.

"Princess." She nodded placing the ram spirit on her feet.

"I'm sorry but I'm too embarrassed!" She squealed, trying to hide behind Virgo.

Lucy sighed and moved to comfort the spirit but had to jump back or risk being ran over by a blond blur zipping back and forth snapping pictures.

"OOOOH ARIES IS BACK!" he bounced, a suspicious dusting of pink across his cheeks caught her attention.

"Noooo. I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" The ram spirit cried as they circled Lucy and Virgo and then darted in between the onlookers of the pool fight.

"AWWW COME ON ARIES! I PROMISE YOU LOOK SUPER CUTE! I WANNA SHOW EVERYONE HOW PRETTY YOU ARE!"

With a frown Lucy watched the two dart around the pool. _'Huh. He's never been that excited by me in a bathing suit.'_

Lucy could feel a twinge of a headache coming on as her temper started getting the better of her and she tried to reign it in. It would reflect badly if she tried to drown the hyperactive reporter when he most likely couldn't help his excitement. It was obvious there was something more fueling his excitement this time. She'd barely gone two steps when she felt something smack her scantily clad behind and let out a yelp as she jumped away and whipped her head around.

"Laxus! What the hell?! You seriously think today was a good day to die?"

He smirked, leaning into her personal space, barely blinking as Aries and Jason flew right in front of them. "What? It was just there, begging for me to reach out and..."

A rather threatening snarl/ growl erupted from somewhere to her right, cutting off any train of thought as a dark shadow ran across her line of sight.

Lucy blinked as Laxus was no longer in front of her, but as she followed the growls and sounds of fists hitting flesh she spotted a very pissed off looking Gajeel baring his teeth and throwing punches almost too fast for her to see. Laxus had been clearly caught off guard but he wasn't giving in either, holding his ground under the iron slayers anger.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen Gajeel get so mad before." Levy whispered, sidestepping the ram and reporter as they passed by yet again and tapped her chin in thought. "And I was sure he was still inside when all the others came out. Wonder why he'd be out here. He's never been one to pay attention to something like this. Not to mention why he's flying off the handle at Laxus."

Lucy let out a nervous giggle and rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. "Eh, who knows." She sighed as Aries made to run past her and reached out to catch her arm, bringing the ram against her body, waving at Jason to back off a little.

"I'm sorry!" She squeaked, her hair in disarray, panting from her marathon running and screaming apologies. Lucy felt a pang of sympathy for her as she'd never seen Aries look so flustered before, with her pink hair all askew.

"Aries." She paused to get the hysterical spirits attention. "How would you like me to be in the pictures with you? Would that make you feel better?"

Aries eyes went wide as she thought about the proposal. She looked to the side to still see an ever vigilant Virgo ready to drag her back if she tried to escape to the celestial world again. With a timid nod she pressed herself into the blond, hoping to get it all over and done with so she could go crawl into a hole and die.

"HEY WHO THE HELL SAID YOU GUYS COULD FIGHT WITHOUT ME? GAJEEL, LAXUS FIGHT ME!" Natsu strolled out from the guild and wasted no time jumping into the fray. Lucy winced as she could hear the painful yelps she knew belonged to the idiot and snarls of Gajeel. Guess he hadn't calmed down yet.

"Princess." Virgo stepped up next to the blonde. "If I may, I have a suggestion that may help and give good ratings to the magazine as well." She leaned in whispering into Lucy's ear.

Levy and Cana watched as a fierce blush spread across Lucy's cheeks but she nodded at the spirits suggestion anyways. Lucy motioned to Cana and Levy to come closer and relayed the plans to the two. Cana laughed loudly as Levy blushed right along with the blonde.

"Hell, that might even make the dragon idiots forget about fighting for a while." Cana snickered looking sideways at Lucy. "I know Gajeel will be more distracted by it than anyone else."

"Cana shut up!" Lucy hissed.

Levy looked confused, her eyes darting between the two women. "What does she mean Lu?"

Cana snorted. "Oh you'll find out soon enough." She waved Jason over and spoke quietly to him, slapping a hand over his mouth to prevent him from giving anything away.

With a nod Virgo disappeared and popped back in with Gemini beside her, both had mischievous smiles on their faces so it was obvious Virgo had clued them into what was going on.

"You know what to do Gemini?" Virgo asked.

"You betcha!"

"Alright everyone into positions." Cana clapped her hands, grinning. "Its showtime."

* * *

"Hey, the fuck is your problem anyways?!" Laxus snarled back, barely able to keep the iron slayer from taking his head.

"I'm gonna fuckin' destroy you!" Gajeel rumbled out, his red eyes almost feral in their fierceness.

"The hell for?!" Laxus grunted, taking a fist to the gut. "I didn't do shit to you asshole!"

"Shut up and fight me!" Natsu shouted, jumping in front of Gajeel only to fly backwards from a double hit from both slayers.

Gajeel drew his arm back, transforming it into his iron club. "You touched what wasn't yo..."

"Hoooly shit!"

"Oh my god..."

"Princess, it's a dream come true!"

A commotion drew both slayers attentions and both had to pick their jaws up off the pavement. The usually shy Aries stood there looking quite content posing for pictures but it was what was around her that they couldn't take their eyes off of. Two scantily clad Lucy's held the ram between their bodies and were posing for the hyperactive reporter giving the camera truly seductive looks that suddenly had the pants of several of the men feeling much too tight. Coincidentally Mira and Erza had gone completely silent with what he presumed was shock, he wasn't too sure about Aquarius though.

"YEAH, THAT'S IT! THAT'S IT! GIVE ME MORE! GAAAH THIS IS TOO COOL! ARIES LOOK THIS WAY. PUT YOUR HAND ON LUCY'S HIP, YEAH LIKE THAT!" He was sporting the biggest shit eatin' grin on his face and Laxus swore it wasn't just cause three naked ladies were in front of him either. Jason saved most of his comments for the shy ram clutched between the two women and from the safety of Lucy's arms she didn't seem too embarrassed about his attentions.

Especially since a light blush was across her cheeks.

Laxus swallowed hard and relaxed somewhat noticing that Gajeel seemed to be paying more attention to the women then him and backed away cautiously. He was still wondering why the slayer had gone off the deep end but he wasn't too worried about that for the moment. Just as long as he forgot all about it he could live another day. His eyes strayed back to the rather enticing sight before him to get one last look and ingrain it in his brain to go back over later before he could escape with his life. But something stopped him as he took in Gajeel's reaction. He could see the lust there, that was a given as most of the guys around were thinking along the same lines, but there was an underlying feeling that it somehow went deeper. Narrowing his eyes he could see what had to be the original Lucy, since he could smell which one was her and not the spirit, wasn't looking at Jason with those eyes, but straight at Gajeel and then it suddenly hit him like a ton of bricks.

_'Oh fuck.'_ Suddenly all the pieces flew into place. _'He went batshit crazy cause I smacked her...'_

"Hey you bastards. I wanted to fight and...WHAT THE HELL IS LUCE DOIN'?"

Laxus swore as Gajeel stiffened, almost as if he just noticed that he wasn't the only one seeing the spectacle in front of him and turned slowly to look around at the dumbfounded fire slayer.

_'Yeah, he's fuckin' dead.'_

A rumble started in the iron slayers chest as his eyes darted between Laxus, Natsu and all of the other drooling men.

Natsu, not really paying attention, continued to dig himself in deeper. "How come there's two of her?! And why is she huggin' Aries like that?!"

"Natsu, if you know what's good for you, you'll shut the fuck up and run." Laxus hissed, edging away as more and more of the men broke out of their perverted fantasies and decided that the sight wasn't worth their lives, making themselves scarce.

Confused, Natsu turned to Laxus. "What? Why?"

Sighing as Gajeel's rumble turned into snarls he turned to make a run for it, but not before feeding the idiot to the wolves. "Fine stay. Just make sure and tell Gajeel about all those times you slept in blondies bed!" he shouted as he ran away.

Natsu, frowned even more. "Why would I tell him th…"

"Natsu you're fuckin dead!" Gajeel roared moving towards the clueless dragon slayer.

"Yeah! Its about time we got to fight! Natsu yelled back, getting into a fighting stance.

"AWESOME! A FIGHT BETWEEN SALAMANDER AND BLACK STEEL GAJEEL. THIS IS SOO COOL! BUT WAIT, I STILL NEED MORE SHOTS OF ARIES..." Jason looked so torn for a moment until Bixlow shouted from the sidelines.

"Fuck those idiots! Who gets to see this everyday? Get the girls dammit!"

When a few of the other men's voices added to that statement, even as they ran for their lives Jason decided to hail their advice and focused back onto the women.

Laxus sort of felt bad that Gajeel would take his anger out on the fire slayer, but the little punk did always bitch no one would fight him.

He smirked as he heard a yelp amongst a tremendous crash, followed by another roar. "I was just helping him get his wish."

* * *

**(¯`¥´¯`·.¸.:¨NIchiki ¨:.¸.·´¯`¥´¯)**


End file.
